<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breaking furniture and behaving badly by MossyFlossy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065539">Breaking furniture and behaving badly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MossyFlossy/pseuds/MossyFlossy'>MossyFlossy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Invisible Library - Genevieve Cogman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, F/M, Hand Job, No Plot, Smut, probably furniture, sex on a desk, they are going to break something</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:47:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MossyFlossy/pseuds/MossyFlossy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Irene and Kai show you how to incorrectly use various pieces of furniture</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Irene/Kai (The Invisible Library)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just wanted an excuse to write smut, okay?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p class="first-line-indent">Irene watched Kai scratch a letter before he balled it up and threw it into the waste paper bin, which was overflowing. It bounced and rolled away to join his other attempts at a missive. She leant against the door frame and watched a crease form between his brows as he pulled another sheet of paper toward him in another attempt. At least they wouldn't be short of kindling any time soon.</p><p class="first-line-indent">“Catherine’s gone out.” She said as she finally moved into the room. He didn't jump, he’d felt her watching him. “She’ll be gone for a while.”</p><p class="first-line-indent">“Alright.” Kai said. Irene moved to perch on his chair arm. “Why can’t this letter write itself?”</p><p class="first-line-indent">“Take a break?” She suggested, touching his shoulder. “Is this still the response to Liu Shan? Can he not take a hint already?” A dragon lord with a long list of demands disguised as ‘needs’ that had been pestering them for weeks now.</p><p class="first-line-indent">“Apparently not.” Kai sighed and, notably, didn't put his pen down. Irene softly exhaled before she leant down and kissed the side of his throat. She felt him tense up and when she did it again, he let out a slight gasp.</p><p class="first-line-indent">“Catherine is out. For at least an hour.” She said in a low voice, each sentence punctuated with another kiss. “We have the house to ourselves.” She kissed the hollow beneath his ear. Kai did not put his pen down, though it was taking quite some effort and she was fairly certain that he was just doing it to wind her up.</p><p class="first-line-indent">“I suppose that we do.” He said, voice rough and he coughed as if to clear his throat, feigning normality. “Peace and quiet to write this- ah!” He jolted as she caught the lobe of his ear between her teeth and tugged lightly before releasing him and smirking in satisfaction, lips returning to his throat again. He tilted his head back and Irene hummed her pleasure at that small victory, making him bite back a groan as he felt it vibrate through his skin. “Irene. I have to get this done.”</p><p class="first-line-indent">“Or we can just ignore him.” Irene said. “Let’s just do that. And take advantage of that peace and quiet you just mentioned to be…” She pressed an open-mouthed kiss to his pulse point, drawing a groan from him. “Nice and loud for once.”</p><p class="first-line-indent">Kai’s taste in fashion was a great joy to her most days, he was always splendidly dressed and now that he was no longer her student, she could confess the way that his clothing made her feel. Especially his penchant for tight-fitting trousers. He was already half-hard and when she ran her fingers over the front of his trousers, he whined. She smiled against his skin and did it again, light and teasing, before finding the buttons of his trousers. The tailoring meant that he very rarely needed a belt, perfect for situations where she was working blind, less perfect when they wanted something for… certain tastes.</p><p class="first-line-indent">“Irene.” He groaned her name before tilting his head to catch her lips in a burning kiss, pulling her onto his lap. She hiked up her skirts in order to straddle him. “You are a temptation in human form.” He sat up a little straighter and returned the favour of finding the spot on her neck that never ceased to have her moaning his name. Irene tilted her head back, leaning against the desk or she would have likely gone sprawling despite his hand on her lower back.</p><p class="first-line-indent">She rolled her hips, feeling him beneath her and making him groan against her skin. She slid a hand into his hair, tugging his head back and kissing him hard until the chair creaked loudly, and they both froze.</p><p class="first-line-indent">“I don’t think the chair is strong enough.” Kai said, he put his hands under her thighs and easily stood up, Irene clinging to him. He adjusted her slightly so that she could wrap her legs around his hips, her skirt rucked up, revealing the tops of her stockings and creamy skin that he wanted to kiss.</p><p class="first-line-indent">“The desk?” Irene suggested. Kai arched a brow and then adjusted her again so that he had a free hand to sweep the papers out of the way and sit her on the edge. She kept her legs around him, rolling her hips to grind against his clothed erection and make him swallow a moan of her name.</p><p class="first-line-indent">“Like this?” He asked, fingers toying with the buttons that when down the front of her bodice. He was beginning to wonder if she’d picked her entire outfit just for this. She never wore dresses that buttoned up at the front if she could avoid it, and normally wore tights over stockings (he much preferred the stockings.)</p><p class="first-line-indent">“Yes.” She breathed and smiled when he made quick work of them. He pushed the sleeves down her shoulders before diving in for another kiss. She undid her bra and dropped it to one side. His hands moved from her back to her chest, cupping her breasts and toying with her nipples until she was moaning against his lips and they were stiff.</p><p class="first-line-indent">She rolled her hips again and he pulled away from her lips and put a hand on her hip, stilling the movement. “Irene.” He whispered her name before placing a soft kiss to her lips. “My Irene.” He put two fingers under her chin and tilted her head back. The mark he left on her throat would be hard to cover up later on, but that was a problem for in an hours time, when Catherine returned, he was far too distracted by pressing kisses to as much of Irene’s bare skin as he could. He left small marks on the soft skin of her breasts, teeth marks from nipping at her, making his name fall from her lips, or suckling on flesh until there was a cherry red mark left behind and she was tugging his hair.</p><p class="first-line-indent">He helped her keep her balance on the edge of the desk as he pulled her underwear down and dropped them with her bra. He kissed her again, stroking his hand up the inside of her legs, slowly winding patterns on her inner thighs until she was desperately pulling at his hair. She was already wet when his fingers reached the apex of her legs. He teased her opening as he began to work his thumb against her clit.</p><p class="first-line-indent">“What do you need?” He growled against her throat. “What do you need me to do to you?” Irene groaned out of frustration as he continued to tease her with light touches.</p><p class="first-line-indent">“I need you.” She panted, trying to move her hips in time with his fingers. “Now. Please.”</p><p class="first-line-indent">“Who am I to deny you when you are asking so nicely?” He asked. “Like this?” He pushed his trousers and underwear down enough to free his cock. He ground against her. “Tell me what you want me to do to you, Irene.” He lowered his voice to a growl, lips against her throat, teeth scraping over sensitive skin. “You want me to fuck you here on this desk?”</p><p class="first-line-indent">“Yes.”</p><p class="first-line-indent">“You came in here with every intention of this happening, didn't you?”</p><p class="first-line-indent">“I wanted you.” She gasped. “I needed you.”</p><p class="first-line-indent">“You certainly are needy.” He muttered. “Did you send Catherine out for the sole purpose of having the house to ourselves? So that we didn't have to be quiet? So we could use the office?”</p><p class="first-line-indent">“Yes.” She whined.</p><p class="first-line-indent">“I should make you beg, for distracting me from my work.” He mused. Irene opened her lips to complain about that when he rolled his hips and pressed himself against her. The complaint turned into a high pitched moan as he slid into her. “I suppose that you can always beg for me to let you cum.”</p><p class="first-line-indent">“Please.” She wrapped her legs back around him as he thrust into her, matching his rhythm almost perfectly. “I need you, Kai. I have needed you all day.”</p><p class="first-line-indent">“Come on, love. You yourself said that we didn't need to be quiet.” His strokes were slow and precise, making her breasts bounce each time he thrust into her. “Beg for it.”</p><p class="first-line-indent">“Please, Kai.” She arched her back, hands on his paperwork, creasing the pages between her fingers. “Please let me cum. I need you so badly.”</p><p class="first-line-indent">“Not good enough.” He grunted. “I said beg. Not ask politely.” She cried out as he hilted himself inside of her, pressing deep and making her body flood with pleasure, the familiar tightness of an approaching climax hindered by his refusal to take her fast and rough, his thumb returned to her clit in slow and light strokes that made her whimper. “What was that, Irene?”</p><p class="first-line-indent">“Please.” She panted. “Please, Kai, I need you.” She swallowed. “I have needed you all day and- ngg- I came up with an excuse to get rid of Catherine just for this. So that I could fuck you.”</p><p class="first-line-indent">“And how the tables have turned.” He smiled and cupped her jaw, kissing her lightly, at odds with his words and other actions. He felt her panting for air against his lips. “One last time, my dear, what do you want from me? Beg for it.”</p><p class="first-line-indent">“Please, I want to cum.” She rasped. “Let me cum. I need it. I need you.” He slowly rolled his hips, pulling away from her slightly. She tightened her legs around him. “Kai.” Her strangled gasp of his name was enough to make him kiss her hard and thrust into her hard and fast. Irene cried out into the kiss.</p><p class="first-line-indent">They could both hear the desk protesting their vigorous activities but they ignored it in favour of the other’s touch. Irene was the first to reach her climax, tightening around him and exclaiming his name before kissing him. Kai gasped as he continued to fill her, his thrusts irregular and shorter now as he struggled to hold back his own orgasm, wanting to push Irene through hers first.</p><p class="first-line-indent">“Pull out.” Irene managed to gasp before Kai could cum. He did so and she wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking him a few times before he spilt across her palm with a groan of her name. He rested his head on his shoulder as he caught his breath.</p><p class="first-line-indent">He let out a laugh. “Was that… good?”</p><p class="first-line-indent">“Yes.” She laughed as well and pressed her lips to his temple. “Sorry. I just didn't want you to make a mess on the desk. My hands are easier to clean than paperwork.”</p><p class="first-line-indent">“I am not about to complain about you giving me a hand with that.” He said and she groaned, though mainly in annoyance this time. He pulled out her handkerchief so that she could wipe her hand off rather than awkwardly holding it palm upward on her way to wash. “And that was a good idea, I hadn't thought of that.” He helped her off the desk and it made a creaking noise. “We may have to replace the desk.”</p><p class="first-line-indent">“Only if we find excuses to do that more often.” Irene said.</p><p class="first-line-indent">“Are you telling me, that if we succeed in breaking my desk via having sex on top of it, I can get a new desk, and only if we do that?”</p><p class="first-line-indent">“Yes.”</p><p class="first-line-indent">“I’m bending you over it next time.” Kai said with a vicious grin. Irene was about to comment when the front door opened. They scrambled to make themselves look decent. Irene didn't bother finding her underwear to put back on and quickly buttoned up the front of her bodice again and pulled her skirts down. It was easier for Kai to make himself decent, doing his trousers up and sitting back in his chair. Irene shifted to make it look like she was casually perched on the edge of his desk, discussing work, her underwear hastily kicked out of sight.</p><p class="first-line-indent">“I forgot my purse.” They heard Catherine call before she jogged up the stairs without going into the office.</p><p class="first-line-indent">“We should have locked the door.” Kai whispered and Irene snorted. “Okay, so back to that letter for Liu Shan because I still do need to come up with a response.”</p><p class="first-line-indent">“Tell him that if he wants all of his demands at the very least discussed, then he shall have to come here to negotiate with all three representatives rather than just making his demands to you and expecting you to just do them without question.” Irene said. “And if he refuses that, tell him that we, therefore, cannot deal with any of them.”</p><p class="first-line-indent">“You are a genius.” He smiled. “I didn't think of that.”</p><p class="first-line-indent">“It is why I am here.” She smiled and kissed his forehead. “Amongst other things.” Catherine knocked on the office door and she leant back to see her student.</p><p class="first-line-indent">“You know that you’re meant to sit on the chairs, right?”</p><p class="first-line-indent">“You know you are meant to bring your purse whilst going out shopping, right?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Don't bang in hallways kids, it's a bad idea</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="first-line-indent">As soon as Kai had finished locking the front door behind them, he was turning to her and kissing her. He backed her against the walls, lips feverishly hot against hers. They’d just returned from one of Silver’s parties. Irene wanted to excuse it as glamour, the desperate need that she’d been feeling all night, the neediness that had made her almost weak at the knees and suggest an early night to Kai.</p><p class="first-line-indent">But she knew that he was feeling it too. He’d pulled the curtains down in the cab and kissed her. He’d already left a mark on her throat.</p><p class="first-line-indent">The air was almost electric as he put his hands on her waist, holding her against the wall. Irene slid her fingers into his hair and pulled his hair back so that she could gasp for breath, her chest heaving. Kai wetted his lips with a quick flick of his tongue. “You looked beautiful tonight.” He said, almost softly, his words at odds with the way that he was touching her. There was nothing soft about the way that he’d kissed her or held her to the wall.</p><p class="first-line-indent">“Just tonight?” She asked, playing at coy and failing.</p><p class="first-line-indent">“Always.” He smiled before kissing her gently. “Especially when you’re flushed.” Her eyes were wide and dark with want and he was hardly going to deny her that. She pulled him down into another kiss, bruising hard and making him gasp against her lips. Her fingers moved first to toy with his cravat and then to begin unknotting it.</p><p class="first-line-indent">He shrugged his jacket off and it landed with a soft thump on the carpet before his fingers found the lace ties at the back of her dress. He traced his fingers down her spine, making her arch against him, pressing herself against him, before starting to undo the knot and pull the threads loose. Irene ran her fingers over her taut muscles, paying him back for his tickling touches with her own feather light ministrations that made him twitch under her touch.</p><p class="first-line-indent">She was fairly certain that she was never going to get enough of feeling his muscles flex and relax underneath her skin, it had been something that she’d craved the feel of for so long and now that she finally had the opportunity to make him react like that, she was going to take advantage. He groaned and reached down to pull her hands away from his torso, lacing his fingers with hers and pinning her hands to the wall, level with her head.</p><p class="first-line-indent">“Tease.” His voice was rough and husky and sent a tingle through her body. She smiled. She opened her mouth to respond when he ducked his head to press a hot, open mouthed kiss to her jaw and the words turned into a soft whimper. She squeezed his hands as he peppered her jaw and throat with kisses.</p><p class="first-line-indent">Then he released her and she sagged against the wall, breathing heavily. He pulled his shirt off and dropped it with jacket and tie before he kicked them away. She reached to finish undoing her dress.</p><p class="first-line-indent">“Don’t.” He said. “I want to do that. Turn around for me?” She dropped her hands and arched a brow. “Please?” She leant in to give him a chaste kiss before she turned around, not leaning on the wall, but close enough that she could do so if she felt the need. His touch was light as he finished undoing the ties.</p><p class="first-line-indent">He kissed the back of her neck, Irene shivered as she felt his lips curl into a smile against her skin. His lips trailed lower as he began to gently tug her dress down. He explored her brand with his lips and tongue, feeling the differences between the slightly raised lines of the brand and her unmarked skin. He heard Irene’s shaky exhalation as he traced the bottom line of the brand with his fingers before he continued to pull the dress down over her hips. Her petticoat was tied around her waist and far quicker to remove than the dress was.</p><p class="first-line-indent">He dropped to his knees, kneeling on the folds of fabric, probably creasing it but at that moment in time, he could hardly find it in himself to give the gown more than a second thought. Irene put her hands against the wall, feeling light headed as Kai’s warm breath brushed over her stockinged thighs.</p><p class="first-line-indent">Kai traced the lace of the garters holding her stockings up and he hummed thoughtfully. “These do look rather nice…” He kissed her legs, just above the lace. “I think that they are allowed to stay, for now.”</p><p class="first-line-indent">“When did we decide that you were in charge?” Irene asked.</p><p class="first-line-indent">“I did.” He replied. “We can switch if you really want to.”</p><p class="first-line-indent">“No. No.” She answered very quickly. “This is just fine.” He smiled and kissed her other leg. “Just fine.” He stood up and leant against her back, hands moving up between her torso and the wall, skating over her abdomen before lightly cupping her breasts, long fingers squeezing ever so slightly.</p><p class="first-line-indent">“Good.” He kissed the side of her neck. She could feel him pressing against her, his clothed erection against her backside. He removed her bra and dropped it. “Do you want for us to go upstairs, or continue here?”</p><p class="first-line-indent">“Here.” She breathed and he rewarded her with another kiss, feeling her pulse rushing beneath his lips. “Kai.” She moved her hips to press against him and he let out a groan. “I don’t want to wait for you.” She wasn't sure if she could trust her legs to get herself upstairs, they felt somewhat like someone had replaced all of her bones with jelly. Kai. Kai had replaced her bones with jelly when he’d kissed her thighs. She was going to blame him for it.</p><p class="first-line-indent">His lips returned to her back as he ran his fingers along the waistband of her underwear, black and lacy and most definitely not picked out to match her garters. She couldn’t help but cry out as he pressed a kiss to her spine as he slid his hand lower and grazed his fingers over her aching clit.</p><p class="first-line-indent">“Do you like that?” He asked against her skin.</p><p class="first-line-indent">“Yes.” She gasped, moving her hips to press against his hand. “It feels good.”</p><p class="first-line-indent">“I’m glad.” He said, beginning to work his fingers in time with the movements of her hips. “I want to make you feel good.” He kissed her shoulder. “Move away from the wall a bit for me.” He tapped her hip. She shifted back an inch. “A little more, love. Don’t worry, you’re going to enjoy this, trust me.”</p><p class="first-line-indent">“I am beginning to worry about what you are reading that is giving you ideas.” She muttered and moved a bit more.</p><p class="first-line-indent">“Surely you’ve read the karma sutra before.” He said. He pushed her underwear over her hips and down her legs, holding her waist so that Irene could kick them away without fear of pitching herself off balance with shaky legs. “What can I say? I love a bit of research and when that gives out, I can fill in the gaps.” He dropped to his knees and pressed his lips to the top of her thigh. She shakily exhaled as he shifted to be sat with his back against the wall.</p><p class="first-line-indent">She choked on a cry of pleasure as she felt Kai’s tongue against her, slow and gentle teasing touches against her inner thighs. His hands were on her hips before moving to firmly squeeze her backside.</p><p class="first-line-indent">“Do you think that you can put a leg over my shoulder without falling?” He asked, he could taste sweat on her skin, salty on his tongue. He wanted to taste every bit of her flesh, to bite, lick and suck at her throat and see if it was different to her thigh or her stomach. He slid his hand up her outer leg, guiding it. Irene wobbled a little. “It’s alright. If you fall, I’ll catch you. Or fall over too.”</p><p class="first-line-indent">She didn't get the chance to laugh or the time to come up with a witty response before he was running his tongue through the slick at the apex of her thighs and up to flick at her clit. He kept one hand on her backside but used the other to tease at her opening before sinking a finger into her, she was already wet enough for her arousal to glisten on the digit when he pulled it out again.</p><p class="first-line-indent">A bead of arousal ran down her thigh and he lapped it up as he pressed his finger into her again, curling it slightly to find the perfect spot. Irene ran her hand through his hair, lightly tugging on it and he looked up and winked at her, before returning to his ministrations with an almost febrile hunger.</p><p class="first-line-indent">For a moment, Irene wondered what the neighbours would think because she really wasn't being quiet, but that thought, and pretty much all others, were wiped from her mind when Kai pressed a second finger into her, curling them to stroke against her g-spot. She had no breath in her lungs to cry out her pleasure as she tightened around his fingers in orgasm. She leant heavily on the wall as she panted and gasped for air, Kai unwilling to let up with either his fingers or tongue until her legs were trembling.</p><p class="first-line-indent">He pressed one last kiss to her thigh before getting to his feet again.</p><p class="first-line-indent">“Christ.” Irene muttered before turning to face him, and slumping against the wall. “Where are you getting this research from?” When he kissed her, she could taste herself on his lips.</p><p class="first-line-indent">“I used my imagination for most of that.” He smiled. “I take it that you enjoyed that?” Irene rested her head on the wall and breathlessly laughed, she had a love bite already beginning to show on her throat and he gently kissed it. He could feel her blood rushing beneath his touch.</p><p class="first-line-indent">“Very much so. I like your imagination very much.” She combed her fingers into his hair. “What do you want? What do you need?” She undid his trousers with almost practised ease, wrapping her fingers around his throbbing length. He groaned against her skin.</p><p class="first-line-indent">“You.” It was all that he needed, all that he wanted and it had been from almost the moment that they’d met, even if it hadn't turned into genuine love until some months later. He was glad that he had her love, he’d always take that over her body. She pushed his trousers and underwear down over his hips, hand returning to his cock and stroking it. He groaned her name, resting his head against her shoulder.</p><p class="first-line-indent">Irene could feel his breath hot against her throat, making her shiver despite the heat, as she swept her thumb over his head. “Do you want me to…” She trailed off. Whilst Kai always seemeed to have a way with words, she did not. She was much better with actions but the position that he had her in, still very much pinned against the wall, made it hard to take control without him moving. “Tell me what you want.” That was a safe way of getting him to tell her first.</p><p class="first-line-indent">Irene hadn't been lying when she’d told him that she’d had lovers in many different worlds. But there had so rarely been emotions involved and she often found herself feeling like she was experiencing things all over again, like it was all new to her again. It was exhilarating. She so often found herself at a loss for words.</p><p class="first-line-indent">She couldn’t remember the last time that someone had brought her breakfast in bed, but Kai had done that.</p><p class="first-line-indent">He kissed her good night.</p><p class="first-line-indent">He left her notes hidden in stacks of paperwork with hearts drawn on them.</p><p class="first-line-indent">He made her cum so hard that she nearly fell over.</p><p class="first-line-indent">He put his hands at the back of her thighs and lifted her up with ease, keeping her back pressed against the wall. “Like I said, I need you.” He said. She cupped his jaw and kissed him as he pressed his length into her. Both of them gasped into the kiss.</p><p class="first-line-indent">His strength came in handy for all of the trouble that they so often found themselves in. She had never considered it being used for this. She really should have done. She wrapped her legs around him, using the wall to press against him as he slid deep.</p><p class="first-line-indent">His fingernails pressed crescent moons into her thighs as he thrust into her, fast and rough. She was tight and wet around him. Irene slid her fingers into his hair and kissed him as she came, crying out against his lips as she tightened around him in waves. Kai’s thrusts lost their rhythm feeling his own orgasm approach.</p><p class="first-line-indent">He pressed himself deep with her as he came, they were both panting against the other, gasping for breath as they came down from their high. Irene brushed her lips against his forehead, sweat sticking his hair to his skin, they were both going to be in need of a shower.</p><p class="first-line-indent">“I love you.” He muttered against her neck before he pulled out and slowly put her feet back on the ground. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath, finally getting to the point where he wasn't gasping for breath still.</p><p class="first-line-indent">He stepped back from her, Irene tried to take a step forward, she needed to sit down, and tripped. Her legs forgetting what they were supposed to be doing, and the puddle of discarded clothes on the floor made it easy for her to stumble.</p><p class="first-line-indent">She reached out to grab the nearest thing to stabilise herself, the hat stand, and sent both it and herself crashing to the ground with a thud and a curse. Kai swore as well. The hat stand had gouged out a strip of the wallpaper before it had hit the floor and a part of it had broken off. Irene was in much better shape, sat in the mess of clothes.</p><p class="first-line-indent">“Next time, we are doing that in the bedroom.” She accepted his hand to her feet. “I think we are going to need a new hat stand.”</p><p class="first-line-indent">“We ripped the wall paper as well.” Irene looked at the torn paper, and then back at Kai. “I agree. Bedroom next time. Where are we going to put the coats?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I dont know what happened where it accidentally got all mushy and sweet? Like sure, I wrote it, but I set out to write sin and it was nice?</p><p>Thankyou for reading, kudos and comments make my week. pwease? owo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>